


My Baby's Shy

by jeonjangmi



Category: PoddGawin, Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonjangmi/pseuds/jeonjangmi
Summary: Podd slips and calls Fluke 'baby' in their Instagram live and the latter just becomes a completely shy ball of fluff afterwards.
Relationships: Podd Suphakorn Sriphothong/Fluke Gawin Caskey
Kudos: 10





	My Baby's Shy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Thai RPF work and I couldn't help it because Podd and Fluke are just so cute together. Especially love them after watching the translation for their IG live last year and drowning myself in Fluke videos where he's singing and Podd just sits beside him, holding the mic and smiling sweetly. 
> 
> Sharing this before Podd's new ship sails~

Subtle wasn’t in Podd’s dictionary, Fluke decided as he mulled over the nickname slip up in their earlier Instagram live. The live itself felt incredibly intimate to be shared to fans and he wasn’t used to the limelight so it wasn’t once his face heated up during their short conversation. He thought it wouldn’t get worse but then Podd goes and calls him ‘baby’ for the world to see and he just felt embarrassed to death that he’s rolling around his bed like a teenage girl after throwing his phone somewhere on it as soon as their livestream had ended.

Fluke was already someone who was naturally shy and introverted and sprinkled with Podd’s sweet antics, there were moments he couldn’t take it anymore and felt like he had to explode. That day was definitely one of them.

Huffing, he retrieved his phone from wherever it landed on the bed and sent a message to Podd.

_ ‘P’ what was that? I thought we were supposed to be subtle?’ _

Not a minute later, he received a response.  _ ‘Sorry. It just slipped out naturally. People didn’t notice. Hopefully?’ _

_ ‘Hopefully my ass. They definitely will, knowing how obsessed people are with our current series. And some have definitely recorded it so if they didn’t catch it the first time, they’ll catch it the next time they replay the video’ _

_ ‘Awwww. My baby is overthinking. It’s going to be fine. It’s not like we’re doing anything bad. They’ll be even happier after finding out actually’ _

Not bothering to reply to Podd’s message, he stood up and took his guitar to strum some beats to calm his mind and heart. It’s not like he didn’t like it when Podd called him that. More like it’s really just him feeling really embarrassed as he didn’t know what face he was supposed to use to look at the older man and their fans anymore.

Filming for several months together, one way or another, their relationship entered the next level and they actually became a couple, although they’re still not public yet. Or so he likes to think because sometimes he also wonders if the fans have actually caught onto them. If observed carefully, fans can see how the looks they give each other have changed drastically. It went from friend look to a look that screams ‘I love this guy with my whole heart’ with the primary suspect being Podd although Fluke was as guilty as charged.

Fluke blushed a bit as he looked back to the moments Podd looked at him as if he was the only thing in the world, scrunching up his nose and giving him a smile so bright it could actually blind him.

Shaking his thoughts off, he put his guitar down as he plopped down his bed. He was supposed to be calming down for goodness’ sake not making himself blush by going through their memories. He’d hate to admit it but he might just be another idiot in love just as much as Podd is. Scratch that, he definitely is.

With a groan, he hid his face behind his pillows and started thinking of other things. One way or another, he succeeded in distracting himself and he didn’t know if it was the warmth of his room or his fatigue from work catching up to him that he fell asleep after a while.

Fluke didn’t know how much time passed by but he felt something soft touch his forehead as his sense of smell was attacked by a delectable sweet scent. Cool hands then caressed his face, fondly touching his cheek and Fluke automatically leaned onto it.

Without opening his eyes, he could already figure out who was beside him so he whined when the hand left his face, immediately holding onto it and pulling Podd back to bed beside him.

“I thought you were sulking. Why so clingy now?” Podd teased as he put his arm around him, pulling Fluke closer into the hug.

“Why are you here?” Fluke opened his eyes and was greeted by Podd’s smiling face. “You don’t have work?”

“Well you didn’t reply to my message so I thought I’d drop by. We can watch the new episode together later tonight.”

Nodding, Fluke snuggled closer to Podd to which the latter chuckled at while ruffling his hair. He was about to slip back into sleeping when he heard the oven make a sound and Podd started moving away from the bed.

“I need to get the cookies. They’re done.” With that simple explanation, Podd left the bed and went over to the oven, bringing with him the warmth that Fluke yearned that he whined when he was left alone. Sitting up finally, he stared at his boyfriend moving around his kitchen as if it was the most natural thing ever. He couldn’t help but look at him fondly. Who really would have thought they’d end up like this? Fluke certainly didn’t.

“I’ll melt if you stare at me too much,” Podd had teased, bringing Fluke back to reality. Podd then made his way back to him, bringing over a plate of freshly baked cookies. Fluke felt heat creeping up his face and just avoided his gaze, receiving the cookies without words.

Podd couldn’t help it and pinched his cheeks not without Fluke swatting his hands afterwards as he munched on the food given, cheeks stained red from embarrassment.

“My baby’s still so shy even though we’ve been together for a while,” Podd said, affection lacing his words as he stared at the blushing Fluke. “Oh shush,” was the only reply that came up from the younger man as he tried to calm himself down.

Just like that, they waited until Dark Blue Kiss aired, spending the hours jamming, teasing, and laughing at each other. Fluke’s usually empty apartment seemed so full just with the addition of Podd that it wasn’t once that Fluke stared at him fondly as if he was the whole world.

Unknown to Fluke, Podd had snapped and uploaded a picture of him while they were in their jamming session earlier. Fluke looked exceptionally soft in the photo and Podd had put a caption claiming him to be ‘his baby’. Podd meant it to be uploaded via the ‘close friends’ option in Instagram so only their friends would see but his hand slipped and he uploaded it publicly. Instead of panicking, he decided it was already too late to delete it as some fans have already viewed it. As such, he dismissed the mistake and decided he’ll just deal with Fluke’s sulking a few hours later.

For now they had an episode to watch and Podd had an Instagram story to hide from his boyfriend for a few hours before he decided to deal with the embarrassed anger heading his way as his Instagram publicly announced their supposed ‘subtle and secret’ relationship. He’s certain that if people weren’t able to notice in their previous livestream then they would definitely pick up the pieces after viewing his story. He didn’t mind of course but Fluke would certainly become an embarrassed mess although even if he is attacked by anger later, Podd wouldn’t mind one bit because he knows it’ll be quite adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say I love how in contrast to Fluke's rough looks and raspy voice he's actually a small sweet little shy ball of fluff with a super sweet singing voice? I may have made him a blushing machine in this fic but can't help it, he's just too adorable!
> 
> Also is it that obvious I'm head over heels for Fluke? HAHAHAHAHA.


End file.
